Red On White
by DanaDeadMaggot
Summary: Sasuke raises his fist, Sakura closes her eyes


**Red on White**

~(contains violence and foul language. woo!)~

SasukexSakura

(Ok so this is my first FanFic ill be posting on here. please don't kill me. And what's its about? Sakura getting beat by Sasuke! You know iv had a good childhood! ahaha :D)

The warm wind blowing from the blow dryer made her pale pink hair dance.

The tall lean girl stood in front of her bathroom sink, wearing only a white towel.

The only thing that really stood out in the too white bathroom was her hair and her green eyes.

The loud sound of the blow dryer barely let Sakura hear the door open.

Sasuke leaned against the door frame, squinting his eyes from the bright white bathroom.

White skin rippled with muscles underneath and a few scars here and there.

He wore baggy ripped up blue jeans, that he fell asleep in.

His fore arm rested on the door frame, while his thumb was hidden in his pocket, letting his hand hang

His black eyes she couldn't read, stared her down.

He blinked a few times before walking over to her.

"good morning Sasuke."

Sakura said quietly said before turning back around switching off her blow dryer.

"hn" Sasuke mumbled creeping up behind her.

She glanced at him in the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes seemed darker today.

Since he's been on more missions these days.

Coming home late in the morning.

Sometimes too tired to dress his own wounds, so Sakura usually helped him, in silent, hearing only the sounds of scissors snipping the white bandages that would soon spoil red.

And him sighing when she clean the cuts with peroxide.

Sakura started brushing her teeth. Sasuke still stared at her through the mirror.

She glanced at him sometimes, showing a small nervous smile.

She bent down to spit, took a drink of water and came back up. Sasuke wasn't glaring into her eyes anymore.

His eyes were concentrated on her neck.

He pulled her hair back, he's eyebrows furrowed together. And she could have sworn they glistened red.

Pulling her hair back reveled bruises, deep purple and reddish blue bruises.

Sasuke slowly pulled her head back. Sakura closed her eyes. Her lips trembled.

Every thump of his heart against Sakuras back, made hers speed up.

Then breaking the unbearable silence, he spoke.

"Sakura…" Sasukes velvet voice scorched Sakuras ear.

"Didn't I tell you to heal these?"

Sakuras voice became shaky with fear.

"Sasuke I-"

She was cut off by his hot lips on her skin.

He pressed his ruff tongue onto one of the bruises,

She shuddered in his arms,

Not from pain, but from fear.

With a slight tug Sasuke ripped the white cloth from Sakuras body.

She lowed her head, and tears fell into the sink.

"…Sasuke."

His hand followed down her spine.

Her white skin shined in the bright lights.

Sakura body shivered with his touch.

He thrusted her onto the sink cabinet, some things fell into the sink. With a clatter

She felt his chest fall hard on her back.

His fingernails made red welps as he clawed down her back.

Sakura let out a slight gasp.

He chuckled when he herd that.

He nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck, still chuckling darkly.

Sakura let out small fits of frustration, she held her breath and tried to push herself up. He slammed her back down easily. Knocking the air out of her.

Sasuke's laughs grew louder, he breathed in letting the air in from his gritted closed teeth, his eyes opened wildly.

"ahhhhahahaha"

Sasuke yanked Sakuras hair out of the way, And dug his teeth into her neck

Sakura let out a painful scream.

"Sasuke! Stop!"

She ducked and fell onto the floor.

"**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE SASUKE!"**

**Sakura felt tears welling up again, **

**she didn't want him to see her like this.**

**See her weak again.**

"**leave you alone?" Sasuke snickered, a quirky smirk formed his lips.**

**He picked her up under his arm, she kicked her legs trying to get down.**

**He threw her into the white tub.**

**Water splashed onto the white tiles.**

**Sakura coughed the water out of her throat, hair fell in her face.**

**Sasuke grabbed the shower head, and turned on the cold water.**

"**Sasuke! Stop!"**

**Tears started to pour, that was the only good thing about this water situation to hind the tears.**

**Sakura Jumped up and tried to step out of the tub.**

**Sasuke Slammed his hand into her shoulder**

"**Eh!"**

**Sakura pulled him down with her, into the freezing cold water.**

**Sasukes teeth gritted.**

**For a minute it seemed like the cold water cooled Sasuke down.**

**He sighed and laid his head on her shoulder.**

**The only sound was them breathing and the water settling.**

**Sakura waited. She tried to settle down.**

**Staring at the muscles on his back tense up**

**She waited for a punch, a bite, for his nails to dig into her skin. That's all she could do.**

**She kept still, quite. She tried not to breath.**

**Then, Ever so quietly, he started to cry. **

**Sakura felt warm tears fall on her cold skin. **

**Sakura couldn't say she was shocked.**

**Sasuke was crazy at times like this.**

**Other times he was quite and cool. **

**Sasuke only showed this side of himself to Sakura.**

"**Sasuke….?" **

**She let her fingers tangle in his black hair.**

**Sasuke slowly rose up, his mouth was shut, his eyes were blood red.**

**Sakura froze.**

**Every time his eyes were red he couldn't control his anger.**

**It scared her more when he cried,**

**It seemed like he took the air with him when he raised up, Sakuras chest began to hurt.**

"**Forgive me Sakura." **

**Sasuke raised his fist up**

**Sakura let out a sigh and closed her eyes, surrendering to him.**

**His hand came down hard on the side of her head.**

**She hit the side of the tub and her head went under the water, leaving a blood trail**

**She let Sasuke in control.**

**She knew he wouldn't let her die.**

**She would wake up in his arms, her wounds dressed, and this would be over.**

**She felt herself being picked up out of the bathtub, He threw her onto the floor.**

"**Sakura…"**

**He got on top of her, his hands closing around her neck.**

"**How can you love me?"**

**Sakura smiled at him.**

**The dark haired man put his hands around her neck and started to strength his grip**

**Sakura opened her eyes, one was slightly swollen.**

**She was lying on her side. Sasukes face came into focus.**

**She felt warm under the white sheets, that were stained with blood. She would have to wash them with bleach again.**

**She tried to move but gave up, wincing with pain.**

**Sakura rested her head back down on the pillows, she stared at Sasuke's angelic face.**

**He opened his eyes slowly, Black orbs stared at her through the barley lit room.**

"**Did I wake you? Im sorry."**

**Sakura whispered scooting closer to his warmth.**

**He put his arm around her side pulling her into him.**

"**Goodnight Sasuke I love you." Sakura smiled.**

"**Night. love you too." he mumbled.**

**(Ok so yeah I know the ending was cheesy! But I wanted it to end with peace!}**

**Thanks For Reading!**


End file.
